Young & Beautiful
by bubbles 0031
Summary: Nick&Miley have fallen, & their about to cross a dangerous line. Age is decieving; but so is love. They've dug their hole, and is there turning back. Can they leave eachother? "When I was 17 you were 10, we can't conquer age.."  Niley, review?


Young And Beautiful

Starring  
>Nick Jonas&amp;<br>Miley Cyrus

Authors Note; Middle Of nowhere is my number 1 thing to do, this is a side project, so is & minutes in heave, but i may not finish 7 Minutes in heaven, this is a trailer, which I've thought of for a LONG time, this is part of their story.

Nick POV

Their she stood, swinging her head from side to side, swaying to the rythm. I smiled to myself obsorbing her beauty. So young and vibrant, so innocent, and beautiful. She was full of life,even her Auburn locks, seemed to gleam with life. I felt my heart squeeze, my breathing accelerate, my emotions were raging out of control.

**And that was bad.**

The porch door creaked, when I entered I met her gaze. She swiftly looked back at her textbook, tapping her pencil to the beat of the music. I sat on an old wooden chair, and instantly her scent found me, mouthwatering, refreshing, natural. I found myself drooling, and scolded myself for feeling captured in her prescense. I was supposed to be superior, I was supposed to be irresistable.

My rules have twisted. The music began to change, becoming sweet, and slow. I watched her become frusterated, and I knew how bad she wanted to burst from her shell, and let her and the tune become one.

**I shouldn't have done it.**

I began strolling her way, moving quick, giving myself no time to escape and think this thorough. I touched her silky tan hand, and she stared up startled.

"Let me teach you how to slow dance." I smiled

She was flustered, and the bright red patchs on her cheeks wouldn't go away. I immediatly, knew it was so late, we'd dug our hole, and there was no coming out. She got up slowly, and looked deeply in my eyes.

"Why?"

"So you can take some highschool boy to the dance." I choked.

That was actually the last thing I wanted. I watched her smile slowly fade, and turn into a soft grimace. I clasped our two hands together, and setteled, my other hand around her waist, perhaps tighter than nessecary. She slowly, fumbliling put her hand around my neck.

"Is that, right?" She stumbled.

"It's perfect."

We swayed together to the music, her smile reappearing. I took a mental picture of her, for the days we wouldn't get this moment.

"I haven't decided what collage I want to go to." She whispered.

"Collage, is far away. Your young, you still have time. Besides, they don't really teach you anyways, you learn more by experience."

"I'm not that young." She argued "I want to go to Julliard, but they wouldn't accept me."

She dropped her head, and stared at her worn converse. I tilted her chin up, and gave her a stern look.

"I can't imagine why they wouldn't accept you." I whispered softly in her ear.

I felt myself unwillingly pull closer to her, and no parts of our body's were left untouched. I felt sick at myself, I felt sick I let myself get this far.

"Nick?" She looked at me, " Do you think I'm, pretty."

**I should have lied**

"Miley, I think your the most beautiful girl in the entire word, and I've never wanted anthing more in my entire life."

Then our lips, met combining passionatley, and we no longer needed the music to create the mood. We were one, and nothing else exsisted, just Miley and me. Nothing else mattered, nothing ever did. Without her I was missing, I was a lost cause, but with her so close, in my arms, but so far away,

**I felt my heart shatter to pieces**

**I loved her, with everything in me**.

Our toungues collided, even though I was her first real kiss, we were in sync. We were inseperatable, and to soon we ripped apart from eachother. Miley laying her head against my chest, sobs echo from inside her chest.

"Shh, please don't cry." I begged

I wiped away her tears, and even with her makeup smeared, and the tears restlessly fall from her ocean eyes, she still looked beautiful.

"What happens now." Miley cried.

I clutched myself closer to her and gave her the only answer I knew

"I don't know."


End file.
